


rituals.

by snerika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, it's daybreak town era i hated the ending to khIII so we GAMING, it's not fucking xigbar you pieces of shit, they/them ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: how the foretellers start their day.





	rituals.

Invi wakes up first. It is a constant in the chaos of their lives. She does not walk so much as she floats down the stairs, footsteps silent on wooden boards that would creak under anything but the most practiced steps. Once the candle in the center of the kitchen is lit - just the amount of light necessary for now - she begins her daily work. It’s still early, she wouldn’t want to wake anyone with an illuminating spell. 

Her magic pulls the moisture from the air to fill a kettle, painted with the same markings that adorn her skin - “that’s what makes you four so special,” says the Master’s voice in her head. “you’re dream eaters, through and through, and with these, everyone knows it.” - and Invi sets it on the stove, lighting it with a snap. Six plates are set on the counter, and she retires to the sitting room to pray. 

Next comes Ira. His footsteps are audible, but not to Invi; her routine has not included putting in her hearing aides quite yet. He sets napkins atop the six plates before joining his twin in prayer. 

It’s two hours and four cups of tea per twin before Ava comes tumbling down the stairs, snatching the piece of toast set aside for them. The kettle is refilled - this time from the tap, for the sake of air quality - and set once more atop the stove, this time lighted by Ava themself (it’ll be used for coffee the rest of the morning). Invi reaches into her pocket to retrieve her hearing aides and indulges in quiet conversation - on her part, at least - with Ava.

Lumbering footsteps indicate Aced, who forever misses the final step and curses when he stumbles. The twins exchange eye rolls. Much like Ava before him, he grabs three pieces of toast and four hard boiled eggs. Upon their gentle teasing, he repeats his mantra: “Gotta eat big to get big,” and continues eating like a lumberjack at his last meal. Halfway through the process of devouring this herculean meal, Aced pours coffee directly from the pot into his mouth. 

It’s 10 when Gula slides down the railing into the kitchen, accepting a plate of scrambled eggs (along with his antivirals) from Ira and retreating to an upholstered chair with it and a glass of orange juice. The twins, accompanied by Aced and Ava, begin to stretch in preparation for the sparring ahead. After much pestering, Invi spends half an hour helping Aced perfect a (safe) headstand. 

It’s noon and it’s a Tuesday, so it’s Ava’s turn to wake up Luxu for training. They skip up to his room and knock a pleasant rhythm on the door before letting themself in; they were going to come in anyway, they just enjoy being polite. His bed is empty and made, which is the first clue something is amiss, but Ava brushes it aside. It’s not uncommon for Luxu to accidentally fall asleep working with Mom, and since the Master had no concept of time, he often forgot how long Luxu had been passed out on the chair. 

Ava enters Mom’s office with a smile that melts away as soon as they see the empty room, and they sprint downstairs to tell the others. 

Luxu’s missing, and so’s the box.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK nomura i'm your god now


End file.
